realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Quezzer
QUEZZER Small Magical Beast Hit Dice: 1d10+1 (6 hp) Initiative: +5 (Dex) Speed: Fly 80 ft (perfect), swim 20 ft AC: 18 (+1 size, +5 Dex, +2 natural) Attacks: 4 claws +7 melee Damage: Claw 1d4+1 and push Face/Reach: 5 ft by 5 ft/5 ft Special Attacks: Acid spit, push Special Qualities: Levitation, darkvision 60 ft, low-light vision Saves: Fort +3, Ref +7, Will +0 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 20, Con 13, Int 6, Wis 10, Cha 8 Skills: Hide +7, Listen +5, Spot +5 Feats: Weapon Finesse (claws) Climate/Terrain: Any land Organization: Swarm (1-12) Challenge Rating: 1 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 2-3 HD (Small) The quezzer is a speedy little beast that hunts larger creatures. This creature hunts in swarms, wandering from place to place in search of prey. This creature is also called the “lightning beast” for its ability to flit about and strike with lightning swiftness. The quezzer’s body naturally generates a strong levitation field, allowing it to fly continually. A quezzer looks like the insect known as the walking stick, and is slate-gray in color. They are 2-4 feet in length, and have yellow-green eyes that allow them to see in all varieties of the visible spectrum. Quezzers and stirges are mortal enemies and attack each other on sight. COMBAT Quezzers attack their opponents in swarms, slashing with their four razor-sharp body spines and pushing their opponents around. They are not afraid to attack large prey, slashing them into immobility with sudden swiftness, or goading them into fatal falls. When it kills its prey, the quezzer will fasten on to it with its sucker-like mouth and exude an acid that dissolves the prey’s tissues and blood, thereby taking in the nutrients from it. If a target is hard to kill in melee combat, the quezzer may spit a glob of this acid once per round, in place of a claw attack. Acid Spit (Ex): A quezzer can spit a glob of tissue-dissolving acid at a range of 5 feet, up to 12 times per day. Creatures may attempt a Reflex save (DC 16) to avoid being hit. This acid does 1-3 points of damage in the first round, and 1-2 points of damage for the next three rounds if it remains on a creature’s flesh. The acid can easily be shaken or wiped off of a creature that remains mobile. Push (Sp): The field generated by a quezzer’s body can deliver a telekinetic push to creatures in contact with it. Any creature hit by a quezzer’s claw attack must roll a Reflex save (DC 16) or lose its balance for that round and be unable to attack (quadrupeds add a +4 to their roll). This may also allow other creatures to have attacks of opportunity against the victim. If a pushed creature is standing near a ledge, body of water, pit trap, or other dangerous situation, it will need to roll a Balance check (DC 12) or fall in. Levitation (Su): Quezzers continually generate a field of invisible force around their body that pushes them in whatever direction they wish to go. Quezzers have near-perfect mobility in the air, and this field protects them from crashing into anything. This creature is capable of complex acrobatics and awesome speed, and never loses its equilibrium. It can change direction at will, regardless of speed. Category:Magical beasts